Jaune Arc: Game on!
by Turtle36
Summary: Jaune Arc. Games. Team JNPR. Parties. Quests. Dungeons. Grimm. Monsters. Magic. (DISCONTINUED)
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own the RWBY franchise. Rooster Teeth does. I also do not own Halo, Pokemon, or Final Fantasy.

Summary: Jaune Arc plays games. He wants be a Huntsman. He's had his Aura unlocked by Pyrrha. When he got his semblance... He grinned and said "This is going to be fun!"

It was the second day of school for team JNPR. Jaune Arc had set up a console and started playing video games after his team was finished with homework. Everyone went to sleep but Jaune couldn't.

He got on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He could hear Nora snoring. The light breathing of his partner. Sleep abandoned him. He knew he wasn't the best. That he faked getting in. He could still earn his place right? He sat up on his bed and groaned. He got up and sat in front of his console and picked up the only game he had. He had Halo: Reach.

He sighed. Yesterday he had asked his family to send over his portable console and games. He would pick them up tomorrow.

He went to to the bathroom and washed his face. While walking to his bed, the blonde haired kid asked "Why couldn't my life be like a video game?" Then he drifted off to sleep. His Halo C.D. in its case glowed.

The next morning came with an excited Nora draging him into the cafeteria. Ren just facepalmmed. Pyrrha chuckled. As they ate breakfast Jaune told them he would be going to the office for a pakcage that would arrive from home. When asked he said that they were only games for one of his consoles that would arrive with them.

Nora asked what type of games. He told her , Pokemon, and Final Fantasy. Ren nodded at him in understanding. "Good games. Do you have any others." That was what Ren asked. "Not right now anyway. I'm going to look for old games though. Thats what works for are not exactly new."

Pyrrha laughed then smiled. "Well good luck. Make sure to work hard at everything else too."

Nora grinned. "So what are your favorite Pokemon?"

A dreaded question for Jaune. "It's hard to say...but I can tell you which ones I prefer to beat the game and have fun with. I am not that good."

Nora grinned even wider. "That's ok. Tell meee!" Her face tilted.

"Alright, alright, give me a second. Let's see, um...Gyarados is fun to use. Aegislash is a glass cannon. I used a Torkoal as a backup or a last resort pokemon just because I could in my last game. I finally got a chance to use an Electivire and that was an elelectric tank. I love using Flygons. Castforms and Lucarios are fun to give beam type moves. Arcanine and Crobat are two good speedsters. Gardevoir is a main favorite. Luxray is cool with fang element moves. I lost the game that held all my Ghost Types. I was even staring to destroy a Battle tree with those."

Pyrrha was confused. Ren nodded his head in confusement. Nora looked at Jaune and asked "So what's your favorite type?"

Jaune looked at Nora. "In order of three?"

"Sure!"

"Ghosts. Ground. Dark or Flying types."

"Why?"

Team RWBY came up. Yang asked " Hey are you talking about pokemon?"

Nora answered with "Yes! He's going to tell us why he prefers certain types."

Weiss looked at Jaune with an eyebrow raised.

"Ghosts have power. Special Attack stats can be very high, priority moves, and a decent speed makes them my favorite. They also have interesting secondary types. Ground types are tanks. Enough said. Dark types are offense oreinted, but some of them can become beasts with defense. Lastly Flying types are just cool and some can be very devastating."

"What Pokemon would you have by your side all the time then? Just one. If it was real anyway?" Ruby Rose smiled at getting into the conversation.

"That would be hard. Probably an Absol or Lucario. They are both extremely smart for dog like beings and incredible sesenses. They also have a good move set."

(Time Skip)

The console from his family was put by the bed. He grinned. After the last class he asked everyone if they wanted to play Halo. They agreed on doing it for a team building exercise. They started playing a multiplayer Grunt apocalypse in an Iceberg region. Everything was set to random.

Pyrrha fumbled with the controls and died multiple times from throwing grenades to close to her. Ren was attempting to teach her as he used an assault rifle and a magnum to take out Grunts. Nora was using a jet back boost with a gravity hammer and concussive rifle to take out numerous Grunts. All the while Jaaune was running around for cover as he used up a rocket launcher and plasma pistol.

If any of the teens had looked behind them, they would have seen Jaunes only Pokemon game, the version called Sun, gow for a few seconds.

(Time Skip)

It was the next day that Jaune talked to Ren about Final Fantasy between classes. More precisely the third of the franchise. "I can only go through so much of it. I just keep getting stuck on parts. I play it mainly because of the different Job Classes and types of spells I get to unlock." Jaune sighed. "I'm just not that good you know? To do everything alone. That isn't what I am good at."

"You know...I could help. It does tell me what team style you like to look for. Maybe we can learn from it. It's something we can do when the girls go out anyway." Ren, Jaune had learned, was good at thinking long term.

"Thanks man!" Grinning like he earned the lottery Jaune walked to class with Ren.

In team JNPR's room the third game glowed. Jaune's Final Fantasy three flashed. Two more flashes went off.

(Time Skip: The end of the day)

Jaune finished getting ready for bed after everybody else. Again, he looked up at his teams dorm ceiling. He was worried. Glynd Goodwitch's class had students go against each other. He knew he wasn't ready. The others fought like they had a lot of training. Which he never got. These were some of the thoughts rumbling in his head.

When he finally found sleep coming to him he smiled and drifted off.

Jaune Arc opened his eyes to a holographic screen in a message box.

**Welcome Jaune Arc!**

**You have been gifted by Remnants Gods!**

**You are the least talented of your peers so they decided to give you a chance and see what you would do with your gift.** **They also didn't like your original semblance. This is your replacement.**

**Would you like to go to tthe Main Menu?**

**Be aware that when you finish with the Main Menu that you will not be able to change settings or learn more about the game.** **Until you change the settings only voice activated controls will work. **

**Continue: Yes or No?**

Jaune's eye twitched. Then he sighed in acceptance. He said yes and the notification faded into the Main Screen.

**Remnants Huntsman: Jaune Arc**

**NEW GAME**

**INFO**

**SETTINGS**

He said Info first and a new screen appeared. It went a few pages.

**You have chosen three games that the Remnant Gods have decided to accept and have become part of your new system. Each of these has a unique system. You have chosen Halo:Reach, Pokemon Sun, and Final Fantasy 3.**

**You now have access to Human and Covenant weapons and vehicles. These will be able to be accessed through the Halo:Shop section of your Menu. Be warned that once you drop an item or get out of a vehicle there is a limited time to get back the item before it disolves.**

**Due to choosing Pokemon:Sun, you have gained access to all pokemon with the exception of Legendaries. The requirements for evolution have changed. Their level will be maxed out at your level so you must level up so that they can.**

**The only way to access pokemon will be through events or gaining fragments from fighting Grimm. You will only be allowed to carry six at a time. The rest will be put into your PC section of your Menu.**

**Final Fantasy 3 has allowed you to create a Party with a max of four people. You are included. You can also form three parties but only have one selected at a time. This games has also allowed the players to get Job Classes and the ability to use Magic.**

**Your Mana will regenerate only when rested or healed so don't be reckless. Each Spell has a rank and how many Mana points you have allows you to use the spell a certain amount of times. Job Classes and Spells can be equipped by using the Jobs and Magic sections of your Menu.** **Be aware that you must find Magic Scrolls to get Spells and they only appear as loot from Boss Monsters in Dungeons.**

**Dungeons are a main subject to the game. Be aware that you must form a Party to gain access to this feature. Dungeons can take any form and are a seperaate dimension. They allow you to train in the area and once you Escape or Exit the Dungeon you will not need to worry about time. You will arrive exactly at the time you went in. You may only do one Dungeon a day.**

**The first Dungeon available is the Grunt Apocalypse. Be aware that if you die in a Dungeon your body will be sent to your bed in the way that you died along with your Party.**

Jaune grinned. He already liked the idea. Then he went to Settings and looked around the options available. He set his controls to sound and touch activated. Auto-loot was allowed so he made sure to get it. He made sure his setting was Normal. The only other thing he saw which he needed was weapon drops. A Halo option where a random weapon would be accessible.

He started to laugh. He went to the Main Menu and giggled. He said "New Game" and woke up in his bed. He looked around grinned. "This is going to be fun." Getting up, he looked towards the rest of his team. They each held their names, a level, and a Job Class.

Ren was a level 33 with the class of Monk. Pyrrha was a level 45 with the class of Knight. Nora was a level 35 with the class of Viking. When he was done he asked for his Menu. It looked like this:

**Jaune Arc Lv.10**

**Freelancer**

**Exp. to next Lv. (1/10,000)**

**Stats**

**Inventory**

**Equipment**

**Halo:Shop**

**PC**

**Jobs**

**Magic**

**Party**

**Dungeons**

He waited for everyone to get up on his team. A little while later as they were walking to the cafeteria he announced to his team "I found out my semblance last night."


	2. Team JNPR gets an upgrade

Disclaimer: Same as before. I also do not own RoosterTeeth. They own Sheila the Tank and RWBY.

Summary: I don't want to make one. Just read and review

He couldn't prove his semblance. It pissed him off. His team was skeptical about his semblance. He was told to prove it by his teammate Nora Valkyrie.

It was during one of Professor Ports class that gave him hope. An alert went off which raised Jaunes head from his table. A quest had been made labeled **"Monsters!"**

His reward? 10,500 EXP., a pokemon healing station that was portable, and six of the pokemon he had in his Sun Version. That they would be leveled down didn't matter to him. This was true luck for the blonde.

The notification said they would still have the same nicknames, stats, ev's, and moves that they had been taught didn't matter. He already knew which six he would pick. They were fun to use.

He accepted with a grin. He would win and show them. When the Professor called him down he laughed and got his weapons and gear. When he returned to the classroom his professor exclaimed he would be fighting. A boarbatusk. Level 5.

He laughed. It would be easy. He had studied about some grimm. It rolled up into a spinning ball of death. He sidestepped before it hit him to the right. A kick to its side made it fall. A quick stab into its belly made it squeal and it burst apart into black fumes.

A quest complete sign popped up and a belt materialized around his waist with six red and white balls with a button on them. A notification came to him to choose his pokemon. Time had paused for the selection.

That was when an extra notification came up. He had apparently been given a secret task to accomplish on the quest. To beat the grimm within a time limit for an extra pokemon and an upgrade to the system allowing him to have a max of seven pokemon. The team he picked would be great at working with his friends, but he needed something more...friendly.

His team gaped and then the whole class heard it. A cackle. The weak Jaune Aarc was laughing like a horribly cliche villain as another ball appeared in his hand.

"Mr. Arc can you go to your seat now." Said the calm Professor Port. If any of the other teachers were there they would notice fear in the mans eyes. This was not the same attitude as when he first saw his student a day ago.

Arc took his seat and then waited. All the while learning that unlike his video games they still knew every move they had been taught. Team RWBY and the rest of JNPR kept asking what he had done.

That was when he told them that they would see soon. He however kept holding the ball that appeared in his hands. A manic gleam caane to his eyes as he put it on his new belt. He couldn't wait to show everyone.

First though, he asked his team to spar with him for the rest of the week. He needed to level up. That way his pokemon would also be at an adequate level. It was fortunate that when he did ask, three quests had appeared. They were set for each member of his team.

Pyrrha's quest was labeled **"So you want to be a Huntsman?"** The quest had 40,000 Exp., 15,000 dollar, and an option to add to a Party.

Ren's quest was labeled **"Monk: Controlling the Crazy" **The quest had 20,000 Exp., 1,000 dollars, Basic Halo Armor and default human weapons unable to destroy, but able to be put into inventory. The last reward was to have Ren be able to be added to a Party.

It was Nora's quest that made him grin though. **"The Legendary Sloth and Psuedo-Legendary Eggs."**

The reward was even better. 30,000 Exp., ability to add Nora to a Party, a Slakoth level 5, and three random Psuedo - legendary eggs. Each of the four would be randomly given to any person in a Party he made as a gift item.

He accepted each and finished the week battered and bruised. He laughed though as he was finally able to add everyone to his first Party. Team JNPR was its name. They didn't get anything except the ability to buy from the Halo:Shop, a small inventory, a healing station for their pokemon and an egg. Except Nora, because she totally got the Slakoth whom she named Sally. It was a female Slakoth. Jaune got one of the eggs. Ren was an exception from the shop as he was allowed to learn magic.

After intensive questioning they learned about the Dungeons ability of another plane of time, more skills for him to learn and that the Party section also effectively gaave the main player an auto Exp. Share. When Nora figured out that he was only a third of there level all hell broke loose. That is when they forced him to accept the Grunt Apocalypse Dungeon to fight.

After their first session it was decreed that Nora Valkyrie was not allowed to buy any Gravity Hammers. They were to be given to her in only dire circumstances and only under her Fearless Leader's orders. Ren was decreed to only be allowed to use magic under his leaders, Jaune Arc's, orders after Ren had gotten his first Spell from a boss monster and decided he needed more magic so needed to get into more boss fights.

Even Pyrrha, the one everyone thinks is too nice, was also given a decree after fiddling with the inventory and Halo Vehicles. After accumulating enough money to buy a human Scorpion Tank along with a Warthog with a default missile launcher, a Covenant Wraith tank, a Banshee and Revenant vehicle she had messed with her small inventory and shoved everything but the tank in there. Then she named it Sheila.

Her decree was simple. Unless the world was going to end by grimm, robots, or idiots with supernatural powers (That one was Nora's suggestion) she was only allowed to drive and use her vehicles in a Dungeon. This was due to Pyrrha's fantastic observation skills that the vehicles had unlimited ammo unlike the guns and that she could, in fact get away with using explosive bombs, turrets, and a cannon to destroy things.

They had then suggested together that if they had to, this would be the Decree team. No rules. No second chances. No mercy. Otherwise they would be the regular JNPR team.

Two weeks went by of grinding after school and homework was done. They had become better than before. No one knew as Glynda Goodwtch and the other teachers had started to avoid Jaune's team when they heard of his laugh. His team had also loved his 7 pokemon. He was only level 22 by then. Leveling up had become harder than ever.

Jaune also had gaained a decree from his team. All three of his members had agreed after seeing his pokemon. He was only allowed two to three at a time and no more. The more he leveled the more dangerous his pokemon became. Plus with the tactics he used with just moves... He wasn't allowed to have his pokemon go against his teammates. It was unfair. They also got to choose his pokemon to use unless he had to go all out.

It was just another day of classes until Cardin started to bully a rabbit faunus during lunch. When Jaune asked him to stop and he answered him "No! I won't do anything helpful for a animal!", Jaune almost lost his temper. Then he smiled and asked Cardin for a team match in Goodwwitch's class. They agreed aand shook hands.

When Jaune got back to his seat between his team and team RWBY he started to snicker. "Hey Pyrrha?"

"Yes Jaune?" She answered.

"What team should I use to destroy team CDNL? My JNPR team, semblance team, or just use Decree?"

Pyrrha answered in a sing song voice "Jaune?"

"Yes Pyrrha?" said Jaune with a happy voice.

"Do you really want to beat them that bad?" Pyrrha seemed to look dissapointed at him.

"Come on! I'll only use two of them! Come on Nora, Ren? I'll allow you each a day to abandon a Decree in training!"

Ren's eye twitched once and his hands went into his lap. Nora squealed and jumped in her seat. Pyrrha looked at Jaune with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, you too Pyrrha." As one Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha sat straight and said "Permission granted Fearless Leader."

"Good Ill make a quest out of this!"

In his defence it had become a quest. It was labeled **"Animals are dangerous huh?" ** The reward was generous. 50,000 Exp., 50,000 dollars, Blake and Ruby being able to be added to a Party, and update 150/100 fragments of a ralts, and 60/100 for a Shinx, 70/100 for a Castform, 80/100 for a Treecko, 90/100 for a Duramaka, 95/100 for a regular and Alolan Vulpix, and 1 fire stone.

"Ok...That was a thing" said Yang.

It was Goodwitch's class next. Jaune went on stage and talked with Ms. Goodwitch about team fights. Relenting, she agreed. She also had a sense of dread fill her when Nora and Pyrrha got on stage and just started to giggle.

A second later a sloth like creature was wrapping its hands around her students neck while its body hung on her back. Then Ren walked to the stage, got up, and started to meditate with a strange egg appearing on his lap. All this was happening as Jaune picked out two balls and held them out.

As team CDNL took a stance, Ms. Goodwitch asked where team JNPR's weapons were. "We're trying something new!" Jaune Arc said. "They're going to fight hand to hand if needed," he waved his hands at his team, "and I'm going to test my new semblance. I would also recommend looking up these monsters on your scroll ma'am!"

The match started and Cardin cried out as he and his team dashed at him. "Those balls don't even work loser!"

Then Jaune released his chosen monsters. He didn't know if he would be able to trade with others so he had chosen very carefully. Six were evolution by trade and his seventh was a special pokemon he had transferred game to game. He would show Cardin his foolishness.

Weiss Shnee could be gasping in horror. Cardin and his team stumbled. Jaws dropped down.

A Steelix looked down upon the students as it uncoiled from being released. In front of it stood an Electivire. Jaune smiled and bowed. "I chose these especially for you. You do know about pokemon right?"

Cardin gulped. "Mercy?"

Jaune's left eyebrow rose. "Steelix use Dragon Breath on the others. Electivire take the one with the halberd."

Sky lark tried to strike the beast. It held it with one arm. It looked at him with amusement. Then everyone heard cackling from Nora Valkyrie. Everyone knew not to mess with her. Then he saw lighting come through the creatures fist as it rose its arm.

Everyone grew quiet after Sky was smashed into the wall. His aura then shattered. Dove was on the ground paralyzed by the breath. The Steelix swept him into the opposite wall. Yang winced at the brutality.

Rusell dashed towards Jaune only to be swipped at with a metallic shean. Jumping over the tail he paled as a metal face greeted him with another set of Dragon Breath. The blast sent him into the crowd.

Cardin, enraged, tried to smash into the Electrivire and use fire dust on it. It jumped back as the ground where stood exploded. "Use Psychic and hold him in the air please Ele?" The Electivire grunted and did exactly as it was told. Jaune walked up to Cardin.

"You can call the match now Ms. Goodwitch. The faunus hater just lost like a spoiled brat. Oh wait, like a bully put in his place!"

"Impressive mister Arc. Your team caan take him to the nurses office."


	3. Pokemon Hatching

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Or Pokemon. Or Halo. Or Final Fantasy.

Authors note: I just got a job and I am hoping it goes somewhere or I'll have to find something else.

Summary: Ren's egg hatched. Jaune let's a few member's of his team out to play. Pyrrha's egg hatches. Team CDNL was stupid. Jaune gets pissed. Grimm learn why Jaune's team gives him a decree.

Two weeks after Cardin and his team was beaten they were sent to Forever Falls.

In the inventory of Ren and Pyrrha their eggs shook as the Bullhead finished its descent to drop them off. Jaune mentioned that pokemon eggs like to be brought everywhere. Their whole group had discussed it with their sister team which would help them protect the eggs.

(After the event with team CDNL Weiss and Blake looked up cute pokemon. Weiss secretly wants a snorunt to evolve into a Froslass and Blake wants a Meowth and Purrloin)

When they were far enough away the eggs of his friends appeared in their arms. Team RWBY, Jaune, Nora and even a sleepy Sally were helping collect sap. Both teams were happy.

There was a cracking sound of an egg. Ren's egg split apart to show a baby Beldum. All the girls crowded around at a safe distance. Sally slowly came down and sat by the other pokemon. That was when Ruby asked if Jaune wanted to show everyone a different pokemon. (Team RWBY had only seen Ele the Electivire and his Steelix.)

He grinned at them "Sure! I've even been training in my own time and gotten three more of my favorite pokemon. I'm just glad I can start seperating my Huntsman team to my favorites team. These three are really special. I'm taking a break from using my Steelix and Electivire. I had to put one of my other fighters away so I could have these three around. I even got permission to have these guys out from Headmaster Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch. "

Three red beams came out, one after the other. A Castform, a Ralts, and an Aron came out. "I've been pretty busy to get these guys with my Semblance. They told me that they didn't think these pokemon would be that big of a deal. They aren't as crazy strong as the two I showed off." That was when he started giggling.

So Ruby asked a very valid question to the JNPR team leader. "Did you give them TM's?" Jaune's eye shifted to his shoes and he blushed as the Ralts teleported to his left shoulder and the Castform floated to his right. Aron went and started to speak to the baby sloth and machine pokemon.

This made the rest of team JNPR stare at him. Then Jaune's partner spoke. "Jaune. What TM's did you find and get to use?" Her eyes started to narrow at the blonde."

"Just a few reusable ones." Jaune kicked a rock by his feet. Pyrrha handed her egg to Yang. His eyes continued to stay down until Pyrrha walked up to him, patted his right shoulder lightly.

"Tell me." Ordered the champion.

An audible gulp was heard by the two groups. "I...may have...found and bought some...of the higher grade moves...some status effects...and maybe got a few moves that never miss...and I may have found a way to buy pokemon items that they can hold or have put on...I might have found a move tutor section...nothing really."

Ren and Nora facepalmmed.

"Are they at your level?" Interrogated Pyrrha.

"Maybe?"

"Jaune. Clear answer please."

His answer was a sheepish grin. Pyrrha deadpanned. "Seriously Jaune? Really?"

Jaune took a step back and rubbed his neck. "I may be working on getting my favorite teams for each of my favorite game regions and a main destruction team? Um, I'm working on my Hoenn region?"

"How many teams?"

"Five favorites teams. I already showed you my destruction team?"

"How far are you?"

"Favorite teams? I have one already completed because of that first quest. I also may have gotten the right pokemon to get my Kalos region up and ready. I'm halfway through my Hoenn team..."

"So you have two and a half teams made?"

"Yes."

"Did you get pokemon not from that region to finish the game?"

"Maybe?"

Pyrrha sighed. "Everyone get back to work." She retreived her egg and sat by Ren. Team RWBY watched all of this confused as ever about the crazy team.

Then Ruby went up to Jaune and asked if she could have a pokemon. He opened his mouth and closed it. His face looked resigned. "You would have to ask my team that." Ruby nodded and asked to talk to him later about his semblance.

The little Castform went over to the other pokemon. The Ralts sat on his shoulder. He smiled thinking how stupid Ozpin and Goodwitch had to be to think these pokemon were weak. With the right moves, even as level 1 babies they could destroy level 5's or higher. He just didn't let them evolve yet. It was no problem. He could teach them from a move tutor part of his menu.

Fifteen minutes of silence later, with the exception of the pokemon playing, they heard yelling. Jaune told them he would check it out. He called for his Ralts and left with the little pokemon.

When he arrived on the scene he could see grimm following an Ursa Major and team CDNL was completely covered with red sap. With a sigh he told Ralts to teleport the idiots to the Bullhead. It took seconds. Without him knowing it, his team had told Ruby's team to follow and watch Jaune.

A Magmortar was released with a Rhyperior at the same time. A second later an Absol and Gengar appeared. His Ralts returned while gathering his Castform.

Team RWBY was dumbfounded on what he did next. He called for his Castform and hugged it. Then he sat down with his Ralts once again upon his shoulders. His other pokemon looked at him and then the grimm.

"Go play!" Jaune motioned to the rest with a grin. If they had human faces the monsters would be grinning ear from ear.

As if on a signal they launched themselves at the grimm. The blast pokemon, Magmortar, went after the grimm on the right, a pack of Beawolfs. It blasted straight to them with a Flamethrower and once he got in the middle exploded with an Overheat. Then it started to wail on them with Fire Punch's.

The Rhyperior stepped back and unleashed an Icy Wind towards all the grimm. It didn't seem to affect the Magmortar but it did slow the Beawolfs down. To the left were medium sized Ursas. As the rest of the grimm slowed, the Ursa Major growled and tried to rush it. When it got close enough the Rhyperior simply lifted its arm and used a Hammer Arm straight through its skull plating. There was nothing of its head remaining.

A lone Alpha Baewolf jumped out of the trees to Jaune's right. Before the team of students could say a warning the ghost pokemon vanished from their sight. It appeared right in front of the grimm and used a Dark Pulse. The grimm slammed into a tree. Then the Absol cried as it swung its scythe on its head and a light pink scythe swung out of the pokemon. It was silent as nothing moved. Then the grimms head rolled and the tree behind it fell backwards.

Ruby and her team were by a tree watching. They all looked at each other. Then ruby said what they were thinking. "We need him to give us pokemon too. If his team was able to get pokemon then so should we."

Then Blake suggested "He should also tell us about his semblance."

Jaune returned his Magmortar, Rhyperior, and Gengar. "Let's go my friends!" While they were talking his Ralts had told him they were people near. He walked towards their hiding spot and asked "You guys coming or not?"

When they arrived Jaune noticed that Pyrrha had a pokemon around her neck like a scarf. A baby Dratini was around her.

When everyone was done and they started heading to the Bullhead, grimm started come. Jaune collected his Aron. A huge pack of Baewolfs were starting to surround them. It was like a flood. A new quest appeared.

**You want to live don't you? Defeat the grimm! Show your power! **Rewards: You get 110,000 Exp., 10 Plasma Bombs. and 200 random different pokemon fragments.

Hitting Yes, Jaune yelled "JNPR break out the Decrees!" Ren, as stoic as he was grinned a menacing smile. He lifted his right hand and slid one of his Stormflowers in his left. Three Baewolf's raced out. "Aero," whispered the monk/ red mage. His arm shimmered and wind smashed into the beasts. His Beldum beeped and floated closer to him.

Jaune opened his inventory and proceeded to toss a gravity hammer at Nora. She laughed and caught it. Her Sally hung on to her for dear life. The poor Slakoth's eyes were wide. A twinkle was in her eyes as she gave a grin. With a cry of "For the pancakes!" she disappeared near where Ren was as more came out and she smashed the hammer at the grimm.

A vast majority of grimm were punted into the air around them. To follow her hit Ren, like a good partner should, helped her gain more strength and destroy a good portion of grimm with a Thunder spell. She cackled as energy flooded her. Grimm in that area never stood a chance.

Now before I get to what Arc and his partner are doing, I should mention the thoughts of team RWBY at this time:

Ruby Rose: Holy * when can I get my scythe like pokemon. I'll be so badass. even more than I already am. Oh my gosh, is that a Halo gravity hammer? I want!

Weiss Shnee: I don't think this is right. How the hell did he use wind and lightning? No semblance can do that!

Blake Belladonna: If those two can do that... then what the hell can they do?

Yang Xio Long: Welp, those grimm are seriously going to the pound.

Now back to Jaune and his partner. Pyrrha giggled and took her Scorpion tank out of her inventory. She jumped into the seat and Absol jumped on the side. Before Jaune could say anything to his two tiny pokemon his Castform danced a Rain Dance. His Absol used an Impressive Ice Beam towards the wet grimm and his Ralts telported him to the tank turret.

Then the grimm were decimated by the combined might of Sheila the tank, the Invincible Girl, Pyrrha, and the Fearless Leader. Bullets shattered ice covered grimm. The cannon made sections of grimm fly everywhere. The battle was over in a few minutes.

Nora tried to sneak her new hammer behind her back. Ren took back the hammer from Nora before she could escape with it. He put it into his inventory.

At this time Jaune was trying to get Pyrrha out of the tank. She would not get out. Then she shot the cannon. "I'm heading back with tank."

"Pyrrha. No." Said Jaune.

"Pyrrha Yes!" Said the Invincible Girl within the tank. She started to roll the tank forward in the direction of the Bullhead. "Come on Jaune! Both of the teams can get on the sides and you can be on the turret!"

"Pyrrha. No. I'll get my Ralts to teleport you out of it if you don't do it yourself."

Jaune's partner pouted. "Well...your Ralts likes me more! Come to mama!" The Ralts went to her and got hugged.

"He-Hecate! Why are you betraying me?" Jaune falls to his knees. Then his teammates got on the tank. "Ren. Nora? You too?"

That was when Yang spoke. "Well, that was a thing."


	4. Jaune doesn't play nice

Disclaimer: I don't own any franchise I may write about.

**Please Review.**

Summary: A filler with two best friends that decide to have fun. Pokemon get lost. Neo turns into a child and is taken to Beacon. The White Fang becomes afraid of Jaune Arc.

It was a boring day until Ruby talked to Jaune in between classes. It was a relatively simple question. Their teams had already discussed what they were doing over the weekend. The only two not invited to work out or study were the two team leaders. "Want to go to the city with me?" (This was a week after the Forever Falls incident)

* * *

Team JNPR learned early on that they were like siblings. One's that complimented each other in likeness. Almost twins in personality. Both were dorks, with Pokemon and weapons. Both had a tendency to grow bored easily. They both had childlike eating habits of eating too many cookies (Ruby) or chicken nuggets in Jaune's case. They also learned not to question what happens when Jaune goes to meet with Ruby.

It was a little after they created the Decrees for the three and what had given him one. The one time they did...when they suggested that Ruby and him were more than friends?

No pancakes. No Gravity Hammer. No special energy drinks. No magic. No tank use.

Jaune was a nightmare to deal with. They soon learned just why he chose the Pokemon in his destructive team. He had called a team spar.

He let out his Spiritomb. The final Pokemon. he had not tried to attack it and be done with the Pokemon. He sighed and told it to "Be quick about it."

It used Shadow Sneak to them and hit each member of his team with a burst of hypnosis. Then it used an Icy Wind and started to freeze them lightly. When they tried pranking him, they recieved his Spiritomb coming out of its pokeball to give a Dark was when he got the bright idea to leave his Spiritomb named Hades to guard his stuff. This was when he was labeled the Fearless Leader.

* * *

It was funny how fast Ruby had begged to get pokemon from Jaune. It was also funny how his team agreed that he should have her join one of his three Parties. They did not know what would happen when they went though.

First of all, before they even left Beacon, he had told her about his semblance. She also told him to hold off on telling anyone from her team. For this very reason, and not just because he thought of Ruby as a little sister that needed more protection, he gave her a full set of Pokemon. (Cough, he truly thought she needed more protection. She seemed like someone who had trouble find her. Cough, Roman Torchwick, cough, criminal mastermind, cough)

He of course gave her the ones with their first form, at least the ones that evolve. On her persons with a red belt carried six pokeballs. A Kabuto, an Scyther, a Gible, an Axew, a Seviper, and lastly a male Ralts with a Dawn stone were now in her possession. When she realized why she was given these exact Pokemon she squealed that he was the best. (Hint: All have or end up getting blades.)

It was while they were talking that one of his pokemon escaped from their balls. As a result of Dungeons and his leveling he had started a mass genocide of grimm until he had started amassing a huge collection of pokemon and a fortune to use on a rainy day.. Now some pokemon shards were easier to get than others. Unfortunately this meant a change in plans amongst his Hoenn team. He gave his Aron to Ren as he needed a tank, unlike Pyrrha or Nora.

This Pokemon was the last to join his Hoenn collection for now. A male Snorunt appeared. It went to Jaune and waited by him as they boarded the Bullhead. It was when the entered Vale that things went crazy. After a long discussion with Ruby and Jaune not noticing when a bored Snorunt unlocked five of his pokeballs as they sat by a cafe to discuss what to do that dayday that thing's became interesting. When he realized this, he thanked Oum that his seventh wasn't free. That one liked to run and it took a liking to spar with him and his team. At least, whenever its out.

His Ralts (Hecate), his Castform (Venus) went to him. His Mudkip (Poseidon), his Vulpix (Kitsune), and his Trapinch (Sky) ran off with his newly named Snorunt (Glacier) leading them on.

It took them a while to find any of them. Ruby's new Ralts went to help Hecate. Hecate started working overtime with its psychic abilities to locate just one Pokemon. With the ability to talk in their minds, Hecate eventually led them to an alleyway where a kid was crying. Two Faunus in masks with no distinguishable traits were grinning. There knuckles had blood covering them. The child was human with brown hair. A Pokemon laid on the ground bleeding from its head. His ant like Pokemon with a big head. His Sky had red running down its tan body. It whimpered. Jaune got their attention when he returned his cloudy pokemon Venus through his menu.

It was well worth his trip into Emerald Forest and using his Alola team to get shards. To get an element stone was hard to get for a quest. These were one of his other ace's. Power over elements and various techniques. Speed. Strength. He never wanted to use these Pokemon except in spars or special events. His last Pokemon was not part of his Hoenn team. He hadn't even shown anyone them yet. Not even his partner. With a thought to Hecate he introduced two more Pokemon into the world of Remnant. Lucario the jackal Pokemon (Lucky), and an Arcanine the Legendary Dog Pokemon (Pup) appeared.

The White Fang members paled and ran. Jaune walked up to the boy whose body shattered like glass leaving a small girl behind with a Neapolitan scheme behind. He knelt by her. He asked her name and if she was all right. The little girl hugged him and started to sob. Jaune made a promise to help her. Then he told Ruby to take her Ralts and Hecate to Teleport to Beacon and get Neo, as Hecate refereed her, to the Nurse's station. With a giant tiger striped dog, and a blue, standing jackal with crossed arms, Jaune made a dark figure. The alleyway shaded his face as his eyes seemed to glow.

He was becoming a Huntsman. Now... He would...Hunt. But first he would heal his brave little Sky. He waited as it healed. Then he transferred it to his P.C. station. He needed someone with Speed and Strength. There would be no need for taking any hits. Absol would be coming along. The three canines were able to understand what he needed. It took 15 minutes of walking to arrive at a warehouse.

Destruction was Jaune's goal.

Let's take a step back and realize just what Jaune can do.

He can use magic. Offensive and healing. He didn't completely focus on these but he was decent with them. Lightning could strike his foes. Fire could turn his enemies to ash. He could literally drown someone, poison them from a distance, blind them with a flash, and etc.

Like his Aura, he wasn't able to really get the hang of using them in battle yet.

Different weapons are available to him at any time. Vehicles included. He didn't need to just use a sword and shield. He could have a grenade launcher or a rocket launcher in seconds. He could summon vehicles with weapons which have never ending bullets.

Like his weapon mastery over Crocea Mors, his sword and shield, he could use them easily for defense, but he was not proficient with them.

Now let's look at Pokemon. Creatures with varying bodies, strange descriptions, and able to have an extensive skill set that are not limited to the four moves within a game. That doesn't sound scary at all right?

Three Pokemon. Lets look at the basics. They grow in level alongside Jaune Arc's. He was now a level 45. Each have a generally high Speed and Attack stats. Jaune does not play fair. He was able to get TM's or Technical Machine's. He learned about move tutors. These increase the amount of moves that they can learn. Each one has a reason that Jaune appreciates.

Absol is potentially extremely powerful. It only has one form unless someone uses a mega stone. Jaune found a mega stone. It specializes in slashing moves with a critical attack. Jaune was able to find a Scope Lens that increases critical attacks. It was able to sense disasters. Some of the elemental beam moves could be taught to it. Psychic abilities were within it and the dark type could sense those with evil intent.

It was seen as an omen of death and disaster. Even when all it wanted to do was help and warn others of danger. A hero not seen. Like Jaune who wanted to be a hero but lied his way into Beacon. They were not easily seen as hero's.

Arcanine is forced to be powerful through use of a fires stone. The move tutors and TM's help extend it's small, but destructive move sets. It is naturally loyal and inquisitive. It is the only one of its description as a Legendary status without being a true legend. Just like Jaune holding his ancestors weapons and not the original one to wield them.

Lucario. Able to use Aura. A massive lists of moves it is capable of learning. Almost all elements could be learnt. Technique could be taught to it. Jaune could use Aura. Jaune could learn a multitude of moves or strategies. He still needed technique.

Now back to the story of Jaune Arc who lights up the warehouse by sending a blast of lightning straight through the warehouse doors. A White Fang's arm was seared off in a flash. The back of the warehouse exploded as the lightning set off a box of dust. Fire rose and lit boxes near it. Panicked cries rang out.

Jaune was bumped by his Absol. It pointed forwards. In the middle of the room were his Pokemon. Beaten and bruised he could hear the monsters whimper

"Lucky. Quick Attack. Power-Up Punch. Pup. Extreme Speeds. Toxic."

Jaune watched with icy blue eyes as they rushed to attack the White Fang. He walked forwards and used his Pokeballs to return the rest of his Hoenn team.

Broken bones were heard. Cries of pain sounded. The crackle of flames and the rising heat grew. The red eyes of his Absol met his blue eyes. "Razor Wind. Lucky. Pup. Return." They came to him and stood by his side. A young male White Fang member cried for mercy. One Extreme Speed command later had the man at his feet. "Release it with a Perish Song." The winds screamed as they spread out in long piercing arcs alongside the disaster Pokemons song. If the winds didn't pierce any of the survivors, his Pup's poison would kill them, that is if the flames or smoke didn't kill them first. If that wasn't enough then Absol's song would make sure they stayed in place when it took affect. They were dead. They just didn't know it yet.

He grabbed the man and forced him to walk. He sprayed a antidote on him. They walked to the sidewalk. "Sit." That was all that was said. The Faunus was a fox. "You will tell everyone what happened and leave my name out. Correct." The man gulped. "Yes sir."

Jaune nodded. "Absol. Lucky. Return." The light of the poke balls captured them both. "Pup. Teleport." (Generation 1 TM.) With a flash both the Arcanine and Jaune were gone from the scene of the crime.

* * *

Jaune's Pokemon Teams:

Destruction: Absol, Lucario, Arcanine, ?, ?, ?, ?

Those he traded/ Alola Team: Electivire, Steelix, Rhyperior, Gengar, Magmortar, Spiritomb, ?

Hoenn Team: Ralts, Castform, Snorunt, Trapinch, Vulpix, Mudkip, ?

Kalos: **?**Sinnoh: **?**Kanto: **?**


End file.
